Enormous amounts of data are generated daily by computers. Computer storage technology has evolved in response to this increase demand for storing data. Redundant array of independent disks (RAID) systems combines multiple disk drive components into a single unit accessible by a user. Data is stored across different disk drive components in various schemes to protect data if (or when) all or part of a disk drive component becomes unusable. Implementations of RAID systems can be hardware, software, and/or firmware based, and generally provide strong protections against data loss through drive failure. Individual pieces of data stored in a RAID system can be encrypted. However, this encryption is only as secure as the cryptographic key (or in some cases keys) used to encrypt those pieces of data.